villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki
Momoshiki Otsutsuki is the main villain of Boruto: Naruto the Movie. He is a member of the Otsutsuki clan. He has a minion by the name of Kinshiki Otsutsuki. His goal throughout the film is to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from Naruto Uzumaki. Momoshiki also appears in the manga Boruto. __TOC__ Appearance Like Kaguya Otsutsuki and Kinshiki, Momoshiki has pale skin and light colored hair. His hair is long and in shape of a long pony tail. He has small brown horns that appear from the top of his head. He has byakugan eyes and has rinnegan eyes on the palm of his hands. He wears white robes and has white pants. Compared to Kinshiki, he is much shorter than him. After devouring Kinshiki to gain power in his battle against Naruto and Sasuke, his appearance changed drastically. His skin turned red and he appears taller than before with an increase in size. He looks more like a demon similar to Sakon & Ukon in their Cursed Sealed mode. Personality Momoshiki is incredibly arrogant and have a lot of confidence in himself. He values hard work and training as something that is in vain and prefers to achieve power through the easiest means possible. Momoshiki is very much interested in gaining immortality and power by consuming a chakra fruit by capturing Kurama. Among his prideful and power-hungry attitude, Momoshiki holds no regards for human life as he had no care for unleashing a massive tailed beast ball in Konohagakure with many people in the village. He also takes sadistic joy out of his actions since he enjoyed unleashing his power upon the village while cackling hard at the whole situation. With his guardian Kinshiki, Momoshiki did not have a second thought to absorbing him to gain more power to defeat Sasuke, the Kage and to obtain more power from Kurama. History Past Momoshiki and Kinshiki origins lies in a different dimension hundreds of years ago. Kaguya Otsutsuki knew about their existence and thought to create the White Zetsu Army to fight against them incase they came to steal any of her chakra. ''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' Momoshiki appeared in another dimension where Sasuke was fighting Kinshiki at a palace. The two battled to which Momoshiki looked on and was a bit surprised that Sasuke had the rinnegan. Sasuke was looking for information on the threat that was foreshadowed to greater than that of Kaguya. Though he was overwhelmed, Sasuke managed to hold his own against Kinshiki before leaving. Momoshiki and Kinshiki later appeared in the main dimension where Sasuke made his way to. They captured Killer B in order to extract Gyuuki's chakra from inside him. Gyuuki tried to attack them with a massive Tailed Beast Ball but Momoshiki absorbed it, amplified its potency and sent it back to Gyuuki. Momoshiki then absorbed the chakra of Gyuuki from Killer B leaving him in an unconcious state. Momoshiki and Kinshiki then sensed the chakra of Naruto. Naruto was the jinchuuriki to Kurama and he had a massive reserve of chakra than B. Momoshiki then decides to head to the location where Naruto was at to capture Kurama. Momoshiki and Kinshiki appeared in Konohagakure right after the match between Boruto and Shikadai concluded in the Chūnin Exams. They proceed to destroy the stadium where the exams took place. As the chaos ensued, Momoshiki immediately attacked Naruto. He then encountered Boruto who tried to attack him with his Kote but all of his attacks were absorbed by Momoshiki's Rinnegan. He tried to attack him but he was saved by Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto figured they were after him and asked them who they were, Momoshiki said that he was after Kurama inside Naruto so that he could use the chakra to modify his power to create a new chakra fruit. He said that with this it would help him in his quest to immortality. Momoshiki used his powers to summon a giant tailed beast ball to attack them but Naruto and Sasuke protected everyone and managed to deflect the attack. Although the attack was deflected, Naruto was captured by the duo and taken to a different dimension. Momoshiki and Kinshiki began to extract the tailed beast from Naruto but they were interrupted by the arrival of Sasuke, the kage (Gaara, Darui, Kurotsuchi, and Chojuro), and Boruto. With Naruto free from the ritual, the duo began to fight the kage and Sasuke. As the fight went on, Kinshiki told Momoshiki that it was time for him to gain more power. To the shock of everyone there, Momoshiki turned Kinshiki into a chakra pill and devoured him. This resulted in Momoshiki's drastic change of appearance and power up. Naruto and Sasuke teamed up together to fight Momoshiki where they were able to overwhelm him for the beginning of the fight with brute strength. After burning Sasuke with his lava style attack and pinning down Naruto with his boulders, he summoned out a giant lava golem but it was cut down by the duo's Susano and Kurama combination. Katasuke also appeared and attempted to finish him off with his Kote but Momoshiki took that opportunity to absorb the attack to get back his power. Momoshiki prepared to kill the kage with the Shadow Paralysis technique and then take Kurama from Naruto. Sasuke collaborated with Boruto to attack Momoshiki so that he could free the kage and Naruto. Momoshiki was then caught off guard while fighting Sasuke by an attack from Boruto which damaged his rinnegan. Boruto and Naruto then formed a massive Rasengan and hurled it at Momoshiki. Since Momoshiki could not absorb the Rasengan, it exploded killing him in the process. Gallery Momoshiki !_otsutsuki_by_iennidesign.jpg Momoshiki demon form 0.jpg|Momoshiki's demonic form Momoshiki Golem 1.jpg|Momoshiki's Golem Form Momoshiki-rinnegan.png|Momoshiki's rinnegan. Momoshiki-manga.png|Momosihki on Boruto: Naruto the Movie poster. Momoshiki-1.png Momoshiki.jpg Momoshiki demon form 13.jpg Momoshiki demon form 14.jpg Momoshiki eyes.jpg Momoshiki2.jpg Momoshiki Otsutsuki.jpg Momoshiki demon form 22.jpg Momoshiki Golem 2.jpg Momoshiki Golem 4.jpg Momoshiki Phoenix.jpg Momoshiki demon form 18.jpg Momoshiki sdefault75682.jpg Momoshiki Demonic Form.jpg Momoshiki demon form 6a.jpg Trivia * Sasuke Uchiha stated in the movie that Momoshiki is considered to be more powerful than Kaguya Otsutsuki, revealing that Momoshiki and Kinshiki are the threat he has been searching for for so many years. * The manner to which Momoshiki devoured Kinshiki for power is similar to how Szayel Aporro Granz devoured Lumina to gain power in Bleach. * Momoshiki in his giant golem form strongly resembles Obsidius from Godzilla Unleashed. External Link * Momoshiki Otsutsuki - Narutopedia Category:Naruto Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Cannibals Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Immortality Seeker Category:God Wannabe Category:Complete Monster Category:Family Murderer